Digimon XBattles
by Tamer Arisa
Summary: Arisa, Impmon, Akari, BlackGatomon, Zia, Gumdramon and Calumon join Shawn, Coronamon, Noah, Wizardmon, Nanami, DemiDevimon, Suzie and Kotemon in a battle against the X Master who uses Digimon affected with the X-Antibody and causes chaos in DigiCity. However, it soon turns out that the X Master ain't so great how he describes himself.


Okay, this is the special Digimon X-Battles. The most was said in the summary, but I want to add that this is playing sometime between season 7 and 8. And stay tuned for the last season, Digimon Shadow Tamers: Clash of Darkness and Light. (I think I'll post it, maybe, this week. ^^)

C ya!

**Digimon X-Battles**

[Power Play by Miyazaki Ayumi plays]

The sun shined through the window of the express train which drove it's travelers from Yokohama to DigiCity. One of the travelers were three girls, from which one held a plush toy in her hands. All three had backpacks.

"I can't wait to come back to DigiCity. I wasn't there since I moved to Yokohama." said Arisa Bunya, holding her Digimon Partner, an Impmon, who pretended to be a large plush toy.  
"Me too. I'd really like to see our old friends again." said Akari Inoue.  
"Ya ain't the only ones. I wonder how much the city changed." said Zia Hasane.

'Next stop: DigiCity train station.' They heared through the loudspeakers.

"What a shame the others didn't want to come with us." said Akari.  
"Well, they all had some other buissnes. You know that Lucemon, Akinari, Airu, DemiDevimon, Damien and Betamon are at the Castle." they heared BlackGatomon's voice from Akari's X-Loader.  
"And Seichi, Hiroshi, Candlemon and Phascomon went to a comic book confference in Shibuya." added Gumdramon, who was in Zia's X-Loader.

"You're right. Here's our stop." said Arisa as they got out of the train.  
"Okay, where should we go now?" asked Akari. Calumon poked his head out of Arisa's backpack.

"I want to see Hikaru, Calu!" he said.  
"Okay, but remain in the backpack." said Arisa.  
"I doubt that the people will panic when they see us with Digimon." said Akari. "This is DigiCity, it won't be quite problem."  
"I know." Arisa sighed. Calumon came out of the backpack, while Impmon jumped down.

"Let's go to the Rangers Building." said Zia. "I'm sure that the most part of our old friends is there."

"Let's go!" said Gumdramon. "But could you first get me out of the X-Loader?"  
"Okay, okay." Zia muttered as she and Akari released their Digimon.  
"Much better. Let's go!" said Gumdramon, running towards the Rangers HQ.

"Helo?" Arisa called out. "Anyone here? Helo! It's me, Arisa."

The building seemed to be empty.

"Where is everyone?" asked BlackGatomon.  
"I have no idea Lilith." replied Impmon.  
"Helooooooo!" Gumdramon and Calumon called out.  
"Nothing. Calu." Calumon's ears shrinked as he looked around.  
"Leave it to me." said Zia and stepped out. "And hold your ears."

Arisa, Akari, Gumdramon, Impmon, BlackGatomon and Calumon did what she told them. Zia breathed in deeply.

"HEY, IS ANYBODY HERE!" she yelled. She smirked and turned to her friends. "That's a yell."

"Okay, but I think that you woke up the dead." said Impmon. They heared steps. Down the staircase runned Suzie Yagami and Kotemon.

"Hey! Why are you yell..." her eyes wided in surpriese as she saw them. "Hey, you're back!"

She hugged the three girls. Kotemon also joined them.

"What are you doing in DigiCity?" he asked.  
"We came here to visit you." said BlackGatomon.  
"Well, you picked up the wrong day for visits." said Kotemon. "Almost everyone is out of the city."  
"Really. Calu. And what about Hikaru and Elecmon?" asked Calumon.  
"They're also out of the city." said Kotemon.  
"Who remained?" asked Impmon.  
"Yung and Keramon, who took care for the Rangers HQ, I, Suzie, the old DigiDestenied, Nanami, DemiDevimon, Shawn, Coronamon, Noah and Wizardmon." said Kotemon.  
"Ok, then we'll visit them." said Arisa.

"Okay guys, now you can open your eyes." said Shawn as he and Coronamon placed two plates in front of Noah, Wizardmon, Nanami and DemiDevimon. On it were brownies.

"Umm, yummy, those look delicious." said Nanami. "Did you bake them?"  
"No, actually, those were made by my mum." Shawn rubbed his head.  
"Didn't you say that your parents are out of the town today?" asked Noah.  
"Ugh, yes they were made yesterday..." Shawn sweatdropped. Nanami tried one.  
"They're fresh, those are made today." she said. All four looked at Shawn suspiciously.

"Why don't you try mine? I call them 'Coronamon's Delicious Brownies'." said Coronamon. Wizardmon, though suspicious, tried one.  
"I call them 'Brownie Disaster'." he sweatdropped and coughed.  
"They ain't that bad." said Coronamon and tried one. He made a digusted expression and quickly rushed over to the trash bin, spiting out the brownie.  
"You're right." he said. A ring echoed through the restaurant as Arisa, Impmon, Zia, Gumdramon, Akari, BlackGatomon, Suzie, Kotemon and Calumon entered it.

"Hey guys!" Arisa greeted the six.  
"Arisa, hey." The six Digimon/Tamers quickly jumped on their feet to greet their friends.

"Nice to see you again." said Nanami.  
"What are you doing here? Where are the other Shadow Tamers?" asked Noah.  
"They have their own buissnes, couldn't come." replied Arisa. "And as much as I know, you're the only ones who remained at the city."  
"That's right. Besides, congrants on defeading GranDracmon." said Nanami.  
"Thanks." replied Akari. "Umm, I smell chocolate. Are that brownies?"  
"Yes, want some?" asked Shawn.  
"You don't have to ask us twice." said Zia. They ate the brownies.  
"Want to try mine?" asked Coronamon, particulary giving Impmon one.  
"Do you want to kill me?" replied Impmon, rising and eyebrow and put the brownied back. Coronamon sweatdropped.

"They're delicious." said BlackGatomon. "Who made them?"  
"Shawn did." said Nanami.  
"I didn't." Shawn got red in his face, making it obvious.  
"Calu, they're great." said Calumon.  
"Calumon and BlackGatomon are right." said Suzie.

"Has anyone seen Impmon?" Arisa looked around.  
"He was here just a few minutes ago. Maybe he went out." said Gumdramon.  
"Possibly." Arisa shrugged. She had a bad feeling that Impmon is going to make troubles.

Impmon meanwhile jumped from rooftop to rooftop to the park. He didn't remember since he did that last time.

"What's that?" He blinked as he saw an unfamiliar Digimon in the park. It looked like a Gabumon, however it was much more beast like.

"Hey, long-fur, what happened to ya?" asked Impmon. The Gabumon only stared at the imp Digimon. It had longer fur then a normal one and sharp claws.  
"You just arrived in time." said the Gabumon.  
"How do ya mean it?" asked Impmon. He didn't like the strange Gabumon.  
"Petit Fire Hook!" Gabumon fired a blast at Impmon.  
"Pillar of Fire!" Impmon dodged it with a fire-shield.  
"Little Horn!" Gabumon charged towards the imp Digimon catapulting it into the nearby tree. Impmon groaned as he tried to get up. His eyes wided as he saw that Gabumon held some kind of srynge in his hands.  
"Don't worry, you'll soon become one of us. The transformation won't last long." said Gabumon and took Impmon's arm.  
"What! Let me go wolfie!" Impmon tired to escape as he felt the srynge pierced in his arm. He suddenly felt dizzy and fell asleep. Gabumon smirked.

An another perfect follower for his Master.

"Ouch!" Arisa rubbed her arm.  
"What is it?" asked Nanami.  
"I don't know. I feel like something bite me." replied Arisa. She was aware that it maybe had something to do with her partner and she didn't like that feeling. They heared some kind of beeping and Noah took out the communication device.

"Helo, yes. What? Okay, we'll take care of that." said Noah.  
"What happened?" asked Wizardmon.  
"Yung told me that a group of strange Digimon is threating the visitors of the park and that we should handle them." said Noah.  
"Okay, then let's go!" exclaimed Suzie.

Meanwhile, in a storage like place, a boy observed through a camera on the computer the havoc the Digimon wreaked. He wore glasses, had dark greenish-black hair and green eyes and wore a suit which resembled much the one from the Digimon Emperor from Digimon Adventure 02.

"How perfect, soon everyone will know me, the X-Antibody Master." he smirked and then frowned as he looked at his partner. "You could show some more satisfaction Ryudamon. Our little army is doing pretty well."

Ryudamon frowned and sighed.

"Yes it is." He muttered.

The Tamers soon arrived at the park. A group of strange looking Agumon, Hagurumon, Gomamon, Palmon, Dobermon, Garurumon, Greymon, Cerberumon and Chaosdramon wreaked havoc there.

"Okay, guys, playtime over." said Shawn. Suzie lift her D3-Digivice.

"Kotemon, Warp Digivolution to...Crusadermon!"

Noah and Nanami lifted their D-Powers.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!

"Biomerge activate!"

"Wizardmon, biomerge digivolution to...Dynasmon!"  
"DemiDevimon, biomerge digivolutio to...MaloMyotismon!"

Zia, Akari and Shawn lifted their X-Loaders.

"Cho-Shinka, activate!"

"Gumdramon, Cho-Shinka! Arresterdramon!"

"Kyuukyoku Shinka, activate!"

"Coronamon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Apollomon!"  
"BlackGatomon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Lilithmon!"

Arisa and Calumon meanwhile looked for Impmon who didn't seem to be around while the others battled the Digimon.

"Am I the only one or do those Digimon really look different then they should be?" asked Lilithmon as she pierced an Agumon.  
"You're right Lilith." said Dynasmon. He send a few blasts at the Hagurumon.

"Screaming Darkness!"  
"Solblaster!"  
"Prism Gallet!"

MaloMyotismon, Arresterdramon and Apollomon together deleted Chaosdramon.

"Fist of Athena!" Crusadermon deleted both Palmon and Gomamon.  
"Empress Embrace!" Lilithmon deleted Dobermon.

Dynasmon meanwhile struggled in a battle against Garurumon who send a cooling blast at him. Dynasmon escaped it.

"Dragon's Roar!" He fired blasts at Garurumon, who, however, jumped to escape it.  
"Laser Lattice!" Crusadermon helped him by creating an energy net which trapped Garurumon.

"Dragon's Roar!"  
"Fist of Athena!"

Both Digimon deleted Garurumon. Arresterdramon, Apollomon, MaloMyotismon and Lilithmon meanwhile took care for the remaining Greymon and Cerberumon.

"Pandæmonium!" MaloMyotismon confused them by releasing a thick mist. Greymon and Cerberumon suddenly started to attack each other.  
"Empress Embrace!"  
"Prism Gallet!"  
"Phoebus Blow!" Arresterdramon, Lilithmon and Apollomon finished them off.

"So, you managed to beat my little advance team. Let's see how you handle this." said the X Master as he looked at his laptop.

"I wonder why those Digimon looked so different." said Nanami, still inside MaloMyotismon.  
"Me too." said Lilithmon.

Suddenly an energy blast hit her, catapulting her into a nearby tree.

"Lil!" yelled Akari.  
"Huh?" Arisa turned around and her eyes wided in shock. In front of them was Beelzemon floating. However, he had redish clothes as well as red wings and helmet. Arisa also noticed that his eyes were rather lifeless. She also realized why all Digimon looked different.

"Guys, they were affected by the X-Antibody." she said.  
"What?" Zia looked at Beelzemon. "You mean they're X Digimon? But how could that happen?"  
"I have no idea but something's wrong with Beelze." said Arisa. Beelzemon X rised his gun, pointing it right towards his own Tamer.

"Double Impact!" He called out firing at Arisa. Calumon immediantly jumped in front of the girl, using his shield to protect her.

"Beelzemon, what the heck is wrong with you?" asked Arisa.  
"Either he got mind controled or you made him mad." said Zia.  
"I think that it's the first." said Shawn.  
"So, what should we do?" asked Nanami.  
"Knock him back to his senses?" Arresterdramon suggested.  
"My favorite part." said Apollomon.

The 5 Digimon encircled the Demon Lord.

"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon fired blasts at Beelzemon X. Beelzemon X swiftly escaped them.  
"Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon fired countless arrows at Beelzemon. He escaped them and countered.  
"Blaster Gun!" he fired from the cannon that appeared on his right hand. Apollomon dodged it.  
"Maybe we can do something. Pandæmonium!" MaloMyotismon emited a thick fog of gas in the environment which confused the X-Antibody Digimon.  
"Mach Flicker!" Arresterdramon unleashed high speed punches while bending both of his arms knocking Beelzemon at a nearby tree. First, he seemed to be knocked off, but then he rose again.

"Laser Lattice!" Crusadermon created an energy net that projected out from the palm. It send an electric wave at the Demon Digimon, who got much hurt by it.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon managed to free himself. Lilithmon faced him now.  
"Okay, plan B." she said and turned to her Tamer. "Akari!"

"Crest of Purity activate!" Akari thrusted her X-Loader on which the Virtue Crest appeared.

"Lilithmon, Crest Digivolution to...Lilithmon Warrior Mode!"

"Better this works." said Lilithmon.  
"Blaster Gun!" Beelzemon fired a red blast at her.  
"Junshin Shield!" Lilithmon rose her shield to protect herself from the blast. "Purification Wave!"

She then send a white blast at Beelzemon which fully hit him. Beelzemon collapsed, de-digivoluving back to Impmon. Lilithmon also de-digivoluved (as well as the others).

Arisa rushed over to her partner.

"Impmon, wake up! Impmon!" she called out. Impmon groaned and then opened his eyes.  
"W-what happened?" he asked. He felt his head hurting.  
"You got brainwashed and attacked us. Lilith managed to knock you off." said Arisa.  
"Okay." said Impmon. "Why is everyone staring at me?"  
"Well, look at yourself." said Akari, giving him a little mirror.

Impmon now noticed that his eyes, instead emerald green, were bloody red. On his scarf and on his gloves appeared dark red X marks.

"Want it or not, you've turned into an X Digimon." said Zia.  
"What?!" Impmon frowned. "Typical, such things can only happen to me."  
"Have you any idea who did this to you?" asked Arisa.  
"I only remember that strange looking Gabumon. Guess he infected me with that X-thing. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.  
"X-Antibody." Noah corrected him.

"How about going back to the Rangers HQ? Maybe Yung can help us." suggested Wizardmon.  
"Good idea." said Noah. "Let's go."

[Hypnotized by Pillar plays]

"I can't help you." said Yung. Impmon X, who was sitting on a table, groaned.  
"Now what?" he asked. "I don't want to walk forever like an X-Digimon."  
"I'd really like to help you, but this is the first time I met an X-Digimon. I even didn't know such Digimon exist." said Yung.  
"Hey, I do exist!" replied Impmon X.  
"How did that happen?" asked Yung, ignoring the imp Digimon.  
"I don't know. I just remember a Gabumon X who had a srynge. He infected me and that I got mind controled." said Impmon X.  
"I doubt this is the work of a Digimon." said Yung.  
"So, you want to suggest that we find the culprit?" asked Shawn.  
"Exactly." Yung nodded and pointed at Keramon who was at a computer. "I and Keramon will try to find out if we can find more Digimon around here. Maybe we find some X-Antibody types. If we have luck we'll find the culprit."

"So, they managed to knock Beelzemon X back to his senses." the X Master looked at Gabumon X and Ryudamon. "Alright, then we'll choose an another Digimon for an experiment. How about that little 7 year old girl? That Kotemon would be a good victim."  
"If you say so, my lord." said Gabumon X.  
"Okay, bring those two to me. Impmon too." said the X Master and turned to his computer.

The group was walking throught the town, searching for any traces of the X Digimon.

"If I get that Gabumon, I'll rip him apart." muttered Impmon.  
"Hey, easy there. Why are you so angry?" asked BlackGatomon. "As much as I know, you're supposed to become stronger as an X Digimon."  
"Still, I don't like this form." replied Impmon stubbornly.  
"You're acting like a little kid, know that?" said BlackGatomon. Coronamon and Gumdramon giggled.  
"And you think you're so mature." replied Impmon angrily.  
"I'm more mature then you are." said BlackGatomon.  
"Sheesh, and I thought you two are supposed to like each other." said Shawn.  
"No way!" snapped Impmon at the boy.  
"Lilith's right, you really act like a little kid." said Wizardmon.  
"I'm not!" replied Impmon.  
"Welcome to my world." muttered Suzie.

"Anyways, I have a question. The people here don't seem to be afraid of Digimon." said Arisa. "Why?"  
"I'm not sure. Maybe because the most people here already got habited before that they see Digital Monsters walking around." said Noah.  
"And because of the Digimon interventions we have, the people don't mind anymore if they know they're save. I heared that there exist even a few other kids who got their partners back." said Nanami.  
"That's good." said Akari. "Or?"  
"Well, most of the kids try to hide their partners, but the Rangers Organisation has tracking devices. Mostly we don't distrupt the new Tamers." said Shawn.

"TERA BURST!"

Some blasts hit the group making several explosions.

"What the?!"

The team looked at the Ryudamon. Nanami took out her D-Power.

"Ryudamon. Level: Rookie. Type: Dragon. Attribute: Vaccine. Because it has an old-style interface on its brow, it has been conjectured to be an experimental "Prototype Digimon" from before Digimon were discovered. Although its body is clad in Japanese-style armor high in defensive ability, its movements are nimble, so it fights by resolutely leaping into the opponent's chest. It studies the business of combat so that it is strong enough to fight, and possesses Bushikatagi, with bravery and a soul that doesn't fear more powerful Digimon. The data that is said to have been hidden within the deepest parts of its DigiCore, during an experiment, is the ferocious combat data of the "Dragons" and "Generals" of Japanese mythology, and it is said it has the potential to grow into a mighty Digimon." read Nanami.

"Hey, why did you attack us?!" yelled Coronamon. The Ryudamon didn't reply. Instead it runned away.  
"Follow that dragon!" yelled DemiDevimon. The group followed Ryudamon.

"Calu, huh?" Calumon looked at a nearby street. He saw a strange looking Gabumon. "Look guys!"

Impmon, Kotemon and Suzie turned to him and saw the Gabumon.

"You again?! Now you're dead!" Impmon growled. Gabumon only runned away, but in the opposite direction and the 4 followed him.  
"Come back!" yelled Impmon.

Ryudamon lead Shawn, Coronamon, Noah, Wizardmon, Arisa, Akari, BlackGatomon, Zia, Gumdramon, Nanami and DemiDevimon back to the park. Then he stopped.

"Well done, Ryudamon, you just led them into a trap." said the X Master, taking out his dark orange iC Digivice.

ULTIMATE DIGIVOLUTION!

"DigiSoul Full Charge, Overdrive!"

"Now you cannot run anywhere." said Coronamon, crackling his knuckles.  
"I don't need to do that." replied Ryudamon and shined.

"Ryudamon, Double Warp Digivolution to...Owryumon!"

"Owryumon. Level: Mega. Type: Dragon. Attribute: Vaccine. Possibly because it naturally possessed the ferocious combat data of the "Dragons" and "Generals" of Japanese myth within its DigiCore, the form created by its DigiCore is a "Warrior Dragon", clad in frightening, majestic Japanese armor and holding swords in both of its hands. The left-hand sword is the "Gairyu Sadaijin", and the right-hand sword is the "Gairyu Udaijin". The blades of the wings on its back are called the "Gaiba Daimeijin"." read Noah on his D-Power.

"Wow, we didn't make you angry, dragon-sama, or?" said Coronamon. Owryumon growled.  
"I think that was a yes." remarked Shawn.  
"But I wonder how did he managed to digivoluve so fast. He even reached his Mega Lv." said Nanami.  
"Nanami-sama, do you think that Owryumon has a partner?" asked DemiDevimon.  
"I'm sure of it." said Nanami.

"Just knock him off." said Arisa and looked around. "Hey, where's Impmon? Calumon, Suzie and Kotemon are also missing."  
"I have no idea. They were behind me." said Zia.  
"You better go search for them, we'll handle the dragon." said Akari.  
"Okay." said Arisa and runned off. The others faced Owryumon.

"Hey, we can do this without a battle. Just tell us what's your problem." said Gumdramon.

"Eiseiryuoujin!" Owryumon fired an attack from his swords. Gumdramon jumped back, escaping it.

"This was close." said Gumdramon.  
"Well, if he wants a battle, I'm in." said Shawn.  
"Me too." added Zia.

"Cho-Shinka, activate!"

"Gumdramon, Cho-Shinka! Arresterdramon!"

"Kyuukyoku Shinka, activate!"

"Coronamon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Apollomon!"

"Mach Flicker!" Arresterdramon unleashed high speed punches while bending both of his arms. However, that didn't harm Owryumon.  
"Okay, let's see if you can stand this! Solblaster!" Apollomon fired a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back.  
"Eiseiryuoujin!" Owryumon countered, destroying the orb with his swords.

Meanwhile, Calumon, Suzie, Kotemon and Impmon followed Gabumon. He lead them to the old industry zone, nearby the storages. He then stopped as he came in front of a storage.

"Finnaly you deceided to battle." said Impmon, crackling his knuckles.  
"Nope." said Gabumon and smirked. "You're pretty stupid. Don't you realize that that's a trap?"  
"What?!"

Gabumon pulled a rope and a cage fell on the four.

"You little rat. I'm gonna rip you apart, just wait!" yelled Impmon at Gabumon.  
"Empty threats." replied Gabumon and looked at Suzie and Kotemon. "The X Master has something special for you prepeared."  
"I don't like this." Suzie gulped.

"Now it's our turn." said Akari. Noah and Nanami joined her.

"Kyuukyoku Shinka, activate!"

"BlackGatomon, Kyuukyoku Shinka! Lilithmon!"

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!

"Biomerge activate!"

"Wizardmon, biomerge digivolution to...Dynasmon!"  
"DemiDevimon, biomerge digivolution to...MaloMyotismon!"

"Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon rotted Owryumon's body with a sigh of darkness. Owryumon cried in pain as he felt some of his data fading away. However, he managed to recover.

"Golden Armor!" He rampaged like the earthflow of a mighty river, cutting everything apart. The team countered.

"Ready, full power!" announced Noah.

"Dragon Breath!"  
"Empress Embrace!"  
"Prism Gallet!"  
"Phoebus Blow!"  
"Screaming Darkness!"

The five attacks fully hit Owryumon. A smoke formed around him and as it faded away, the team realized that he was heavily damaged, but yet stood on his feet. The team prepeared for an another attack as Owryumon fell over and de-digivoluved.

"Ler us GO!" roared Impmon inside the storage. He, Suzie, Kotemon and Calumon were restrained with ropes and were inside the cage. No one replied, though, soon they were approached by Gabumon X and a boy. Impmon noticed the Digimon Empereor suit the boy was wearing. He also noticed that the boy had to be at least 11 or 12 years old.

"I'm the great X Master." said the boy. "And I could let YOU go, if you promise to become a member of mine army."  
"No way I'm becoming anyone's slave." said Impmon.  
"Ah, and what about your Tamer? Ain't you serving her?" asked Gabumon.  
"Arisa's my friend. And I even hardly listen to what she has to say." Impmon smirked.  
"You said you have something for us." said Suzie.  
"Yes. You see, I'm gathering members for my Digimon X-Antibody army and I think your Kotemon could help me." the X Master pulled out an syrnge.  
"There's no way you'll turn me into a X-Digimon." said Kotemon.  
"We'll see." replied the X-Master.

[Dead End Countdown by The New Cities plays]

Arisa followed the signal on her D-Power to the storage. She opened it, seeing a boy, about 11 years old and Gabumon X in front of a cage in which were her partner, Suzie, Kotemon and Calumon.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" she said, ready to pull out her expando staff if needed.  
"What is she doing here?" the X Master frowned as he looked at Arisa. He turned to Gabumon. "Get rid of her."

Gabumon X nodded and shined.

"Gabumon X, digivoluves to...Garurumon X!"

"Oh, no." Arisa took out her D-Power. "Garurumon X. Level: Champion. Type: Beast. Attribute: Data. Garurumon X is a carrier of the X-Antibody."

She gulped. This'll be a hard battle.

"So, you want to say that your Tamer, whose name's Ian Yamatsuki is controled by a Gabumon X who wants him to turn every Digimon into a X Digimon?" asked Nanami.  
"Yes, I tried to warn him, but he got attached by that X Master title. He dosen't anymore listen to me." said Ryudamon.  
"And why did you attack us?" asked Wizardmon.  
"Because I had no other choice. Gabumon threated that he'll kill Ian if I don't do what he wants." said Ryudamon. "And since Gabumon was much closer to him, I couldn't do anything but obey. I had to bring you away so Gabumon could set up a trap for Impmon X, that girl and Kotemon."  
"And they possibly fell into the trap." said Nanami. "We gotta call Arisa."  
"The only problem is she hasn't a communication device." said Noah.  
"She does." said Zia.  
"How do you mean it?" asked Nanami. Zia showed her her D-Breclet.  
"We got that thing from Shinzui. It's the way of communication for the Shadow Tamers." said Akari and pressed a button. On the screen appeared Arisa's face.

"You're calling at the wrong time. I'm kinda busy now." said Arisa who was leaned against a wall, out of breath.  
"Arisa, did you find them?" asked Akari.  
"I did. At the industry zone. The blue storage. And, heck, hurry up!" shouted Arisa, frustrated.  
"What is it?" asked Shawn. They heared several bumps.  
"I'm momentarly batteling Garurumon X." came the reply. They heared a yelp.

At the storage, Garurumon cornered Arisa.

"Fox Fire!" He fired an cold fire blast at her. Arisa bowed down. She tried to escape the attack. Garurumon countined to freeze everything.

Meanwhile, Ian/the X Master, watched this battle with amusement. He didn't notice that Impmon managed to lit a fire ball and freed himself. He also managed to free Kotemon, Calumon and Suzie.

Arisa noticed the ice on the ground and she got an idea.

"Hey you! I bet you can't get me." she now stood on the ice, carefully, to not fall down. Garurumon growled and runned towards her. Arisa slided then below Garurumon, using her staff to make him fall down.

"Get up!" yelled Ian.  
"Game over X Master."

Ian turned around, seeing that the four got freed of the cage.

"What?!"

"You confronted the wrong Digimon." said Impmon with a smirk.

"Damn." Ian turned to Garurmon. "Get up!"

"You won't order me around." said Garurumon.  
"What?" Ian blinked in confusion.  
"Don't you get it you fool. I only used you to turn every Digimon into a X Digimon." said Garurumon.  
"Why are you doing that?" asked Suzie.  
"Because the X Digimon are threated to get deleted from the DigiWorld. Yes, maybe we are stronger, but Yggdrassil dosen't want us in the DigiWorld." said Garurumon and growled. "That's why I needed an army, to face Yggdrassil, to make the X Digimon survive."

"You cannot turn other Digimon into X Digimon if they won't it. You see what happens. Your plan failed." said Impmon. He shined.

"Impmon X, Warp Digivolution to...Beelzemon X!"

"Now you're done." he said. "Blaster Gun!"  
"Fox Fire!" Garurumon countered. The two attacks colided in an explosion which created a hole in the wall and send Garurumon X backwards, outside.

"I'm stronger then a regular champion!" said Garurumon X as he got up.  
"And I'm stronger then a regular Mega. 1:0 for me, I'd say." said Beelzemon.  
"Then try to catch me first!" yelled Garurumon and started to run cik-cak, making it hard for Beelzemon to target him.

"TERA BURST!" Blasts were fired at Garurumon X making multiple explosions, slowing down the nimble Champion.  
"Blaster Gun!" Beelzemon put all his energy into this blast. The blast deleted Garurumon once for good.

Beelzemon de-digivoluved to Impmon. Soon, the others arrived. Arisa, Suzie, Kotemon and Ian, who took off his mask got out of the storage.

"Guess we missed the battle." said Shawn.  
"What a shame." said Coronamon.  
"Hey, are you guys alive?" asked Nanami.  
"Everyone's alright. More or less." said Arisa.  
"I'm sorry that I caused trouble." said Ian. "I guess I shoud've listened to you Ryudamon."  
"It dosen't matter. I'm here to protect you." said Ryudamon.  
"Still, you have lot's to answer kid." said Shawn.  
"Yes, like, can you turn me back into my normal form?" asked Impmon.  
"I'm sorry I can't." said Ian.  
"Aw, man." Impmon sighed.

"HELO!"

Everyone jumped at least 2 meters high as they heared someone behind them. They turned around.

"Shinzui! Don't ever scare me like that again!" yelled Arisa.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But I just was passing by and I overheared your little conversation..." said Shinzui.  
"Passed by?" Noah crossed his arms.  
"Overheared?" Wizardmon did the same.

"Okay, okay, I watched the whole thing. Hey, I got bored." said Shinzui. "BTW, I have something which might help you."

She gave Arisa a card.

"De-coding programm?" Arisa read the name of the card.  
"Yupp. Just trust me and use it." said Shinzui.  
"Alright. DigiModify, De-coding programm activate!" Arisa slashed the card. Her D-Power, as well as Impmon shined. He turned back normal. Arisa then examined her D-Power. On the screen appeared an X-mark.

"Guess you have now the ability to X-Digivoluve." said Arisa.  
"I think I have enough of it for today." said Impmon.  
"Of course, Impy X." mocked Gumdramon.  
"What was that?!" Impmon frowned and looked at the dragon. He then started to chase him around, while the others only giggled.

"I think it was a nice adventure we had today." said Suzie.  
"Calu, I agree. Calu!" said Calumon.


End file.
